


One Night Mission

by EuphoriaJK



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape, Slut Shaming, Transvestite, stream of consciousness(a little bit)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaJK/pseuds/EuphoriaJK
Summary: 垃圾警官Bruce遇到优秀市民Brandon，二人双双被掰弯（雾





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这对性张力太强，害我码出我笔下最脏的肉（！

初春的夜晚依旧透着凉意，昏暗的街灯连脚下的路都照得模糊，Bruce在浓墨般的夜色中行走，匆匆点燃一支烟，朝远处唯一的光源，一家不起眼的破落酒吧走去。大半夜的跑出门不像是他一贯的作风，临近圣诞的每一个夜晚，他自然更希望一边看着电视里带着可笑头套的主持人说着脱口秀，一边干些重要的事，像是打个变态骚扰电话给自己兄弟的老婆，顺便畅快地撸一发——独居男人就该这样，他可不会去想什么老婆孩子，他一个人，为此感到无限快活。

 

而他现在出门了。他全是为了任务，警局这几天像是疯了一样把各种案件都压在了他的肩上，他靠了点小聪明让同事帮忙，余下的工作数量依旧可观。他不能推脱，他要升职，他想他妈的升职想得要命，他必须干掉这些操蛋的工作，为了谁，为了，他现在谁也不为。此刻他已经站在了酒吧门口，他叼着烟松了松领带，推门进去不带什么犹豫。

 

“操他妈的，”他发着脾气，“大晚上的还要出任务，那个剥削劳动力的奴隶主，那个短鸡巴操女下属的老流氓！”他骂骂咧咧地走进酒吧，一边四处乱踢着，把挡道的不论什么都踹到两旁，一边大喇喇晃着自己的警官证朝看向他的人群里喊：“警察！嘿！都给我把手举起来！”嘈杂的店里一时安静，“哪个是操蛋的Greenslade？滚出来Greenslade，你被捕了，到监狱里卖你的白粉吧，操你。”

 

他一边喊一边四下观察，在一群醉鬼里找一个罪犯可真是不容易，仓皇失措的有，大气不敢出的有，各种下意识的恐惧反应一起出现把他搞得有点晕。他本打算一眼就把抖得最厉害的那个小子抓回去交差的，结果现在的情况是一群人都半斤八两地惊慌着。Bruce烦躁地揉了揉头发。

 

就这点胆子，还敢出来贩毒呢，回去找老妈哭吧，一群胆子比屁眼小的娘们儿。Bruce恨恨地想，忽略了这群人，转身正准备拿电话轰个下属让他过来把现场封锁，余光忽然瞥见一个男人。

 

那个男人在看着他，更准确地说，是盯着他。Bruce感到自己被他毫不掩饰的目光穿透，没来由升起一股异样的，比直觉更扑朔迷离的感觉来。

 

男人坐在靠墙一侧的包间里，开着门，手随意地搭上沙发后座，眼睛直勾勾地胶着在他身上。他金色的头发服帖地向后梳着，穿着裁剪得体的西装，衬衫扣子开了两颗，五官棱角分明，称得上英俊。Bruce不以为意地在心里啐了一口：满身铜臭的纳税人相。他毫无意义地咽了口唾沫，被那个男人盯得心里发毛，恶狠狠地反瞪回去，重新点了根烟叼在嘴里，急匆匆地移开视线。

 

拿起手机通知下属赶来后，Bruce本想就此离开。他脚步还没跨出去，酒吧内也嘈杂依旧，一切都未变，他却又突然被那阵涌上心头，漫向四周的奇怪感觉攫住。

 

他看向四周，刚才的那个男人还在望着他。

 

等一等。

 

为什么其他人在害怕在想着保命，只有他，岿然不动，这么冷静？嗯？

 

Bruce眯起了眼睛。

 

冷静，棒极了的犯罪特质。哈。

 

他慢慢收起手机，脖子转了半圈又松了松领口，大步朝那人走去。

 

“我猜你刚才一直在看我，先生，”Bruce走到男人跟前，对上他依旧锐利的视线。他可不是来调情的，不想浪费时间和口舌，单刀直入最好。他一手撑在桌子上，身子压低对上他的眼睛，灰绿色的，撇去他的身份不说，挺迷人，是女人喜欢的类型。

 

“Brandon Sullivan，幸会。”男人站起来微微欠身，脸上表情似笑非笑。

 

Bruce没打算和他套近乎。Brandon Sullivan？哦，不是什么Greenslade？他观察着Brandon的表情，自然流畅毫无破绽，甚至称得上真挚。若是说他经验老道，擅长伪装也勉强能解释，更别说在店里其他顾客的“衬托”下，这位Brandon实在显得有些特别，没法叫人不怀疑。但Bruce觉得现在下定论还为时过早，他是个混蛋警察但不代表他办案时不负责任。他决定继续观望。

 

Brandon看了一眼他举起来的警官证，笑了笑，“打扰到你出任务了吗，Robertson警官？”他绷直的脊背贴向身后的靠垫，裁剪得体的西装将他结实饱满的身躯勾勒地恰到好处。然后他饶有兴味地举起了双手，装作害怕的样子，在Bruce的注视下扬起一边的嘴角，给了他一个乖张的笑容，“我只是个一般公民，别来无恙？”

 

他笑起来的那张脸可真他妈的欠揍！Bruce心里恨的牙痒痒，表面上倒也云淡风轻。在两人无言对视的当口，Bruce的手机突然震动了一下。他掏出手机，屏幕上是下属发来的一条短信:

 

NOT RUMMAGE UP.

 

哈，Bruce立刻了然。他几乎要笑出声了。外面的警员没有搜查出结果，那么很明显，唯一一个没有搜查过的地方在这儿，所以犯人还能往哪儿去呢？他飞快地瞥了一眼神色依旧的Brandon，脸上的表情以肉眼可见的速度变得凶狠。

 

“真是抱歉Mr.Sullivan，”Bruce将手机扣在桌上，猛地欺身揪住Brandon的衣领。他的脸凑得很近，呼出的热气洒在Brandon的侧脸，在听到后者突然加重的呼吸后感到志得意满——这家伙该紧张坏了，慢悠悠地在他耳旁说，“麻烦你和我们走一趟。”

 

他轻佻的话语混着口腔的湿润气息一齐钻入Brandon的耳廓。这个条子还没意识到自己在做什么吗？Brandon一低头就能看到Bruce大敞的领口，只觉得喉咙发紧。谁他妈是Greenslade不重要，反正不是他，他早晚能自证清白，现在要紧的是怎么搞定这个，这个……操！他什么时候对男人感兴趣了？

 

Bruce显然没心思注意他面前这个男人的丰富心理活动，大喇喇从背后掏出一副手铐直接给男人扣上，“给我老实点娘们儿，跟着我往后面走。”Brandon被乖乖地牵着也不反抗，这让Bruce放下了拿枪威胁他的念头，把他拉出这个半开的包间，一路走到酒吧后巷。

 

推门而出时Bruce禁不住打了个寒战，真他妈冷。耳旁原本的嘈杂嚣闹一瞬间远去让他有些恍惚。小巷内很静，风声被耳廓收拢，震荡，显出可笑的宏阔。他突然感到口袋里的手机一阵振动，愣了一下，松开揪住Brandon衣领的手去够来手机，看，又一条短信发过来。

 

MISSION DONE.

 

什么什么？这群烂鸡巴屌在他妈玩警察抓小偷游戏吗？这又是什么意思？

 

还没等Bruce骂出声，下属一个电话打了过来，语气诚恳急切：“Robertson警官，非常抱歉！犯人已经被抓获了。他躲在后厨的厨台下，顺着管道摸到烟囱口，在屋顶上被发现。之前搜查不利向您发送了错误的报告，这是我们的失职，请您——”

 

“嘟……嘟……”Bruce毫不留情地掐断了电话。

 

他放下电话，干咳了几声。

 

妈的，抓错人了。

 

操他们的一个个干什么吃的！现在怎么办？他表情怪异地转头，看向那个被他拷着的男人，半是气恼半是难为。对方毫无恐慌和愤怒，甚至扬起了嘴角，很明显比他更清楚事情经过了，老神在在地装作无辜与他对视。真有他的，看到自己在这儿尴尬，还很开心嗯？要不要他来当警察？Bruce感到一阵羞愤涌上心头，动作很大地把手机塞回裤兜。一边给他解开手铐，一边眼神飘忽，不知道在对谁说话：“误会你了Sullivan先生真是抱歉，”他总算把正脸转了过来，“have a nice fucking night hemm！” 手铐打开发出“咔”地一声脆响，他拍了下Brandon依旧合握的双手，像在道歉语气却毫无感情，句尾的语调倒是轻快了些。这个不说点fuck、shit就浑身难受的习惯真是到哪儿都改不了。Bruce状似不经意地瞥了一眼面前的男人，他还在看着自己，用那种灼热的，暧昧的，直接的目光盯着自己，我操。

 

“你他妈还盯着我看干嘛？”Bruce心下一颤。这感觉太奇怪了，这个男人目光赤裸裸地，像是把他全身上下都看光了一样，用他那双该死的，灰绿的，犀利的眸子，还有他雕刻般的鼻梁，微微凹陷的双颊和颧骨，被西服包裹着的肌肉线条——哦它们完全不迷人，绝对是女人的大胸和屁股更吸引人一些，绝对是。

 

“请问我冒犯到你了吗，Robertson先生？”Brandon笑了起来，活动了一下手腕，脸凑得不必要地近。

 

危险，Bruce嗅到了危险，在夜色黯淡风声鹤唳的夜晚丝丝入扣。他向后踉跄了两步，恶狠狠地出声：“别他妈问东问西，我只是想说，这儿没你事了，赶紧滚蛋！”

 

“现在的警察都是这样的？执行任务误抓一般市民就算了，还态度这么差？我觉得我有必要向有关部门上级去反映一下了。”Brandon一边说一边揉着手腕， 好像刚刚被手铐弄得很疼似的，Bruce白眼都要翻到天上去了，他想大骂死娘炮装什么装，你疼个屁！话到嘴边又咽了下去。妈的，嘴长在他身上，现在惹恼了他惨的只有自己，他要真去告自己，别说升职，饭碗都不保了，操他的，升职！忍一时也没什么大不了的！

 

于是Bruce强迫自己舒展开原本紧皱的眉头，眼角弯起来，很用力地笑了一下，很假，对着Brandon“哦，我再次诚恳地道歉，一般市民先生，那么您还想怎样呢？”

 

然后对面的这个男人，好好先生相的Brandon Sullivan，猛地欺身向前抓住了他的手腕反剪在身后，力道之大让Bruce痛呼出声。

 

他的脸在昏暗的巷子里被打上一层灰暗的光影，显得更加棱角分明。他们靠得不必要地近，两人的呼吸胶着在一起。Bruce觉得自己最好要逃，他全身的记忆细胞和神经元都在叫嚣着跑啊，跑啊，危险，可他动不了，不知怎么的，他一步也动不了，眼前的男人是他视线里唯一的遮挡物，他只是看着，瞳孔微微颤动，感受着那人的灼热气息喷洒在他的脸上。他一步也动不了了。

 

那张脸凑得更近了，然后一只手用力托住Bruce的后脑，狠狠地按下去，把他压向了两片嘴唇，压向了一个吻。

 

Bruce的舌尖被龙舌兰的辛辣气息席卷，一阵刺激从口腔直冲上头顶，涌向他的眼眶。对面的男人吸吮着他的唇瓣，他的舌尖，直到包裹住他的舌根，带来剧烈的酥麻和震颤。

 

我操，我他妈对男人没兴趣我操！这男人他妈是个基佬！一副人模狗样的直男相，却喜欢插男人屁股？或者是反过来？全世界的女人都要哭了。操，滚滚滚赶紧滚，他不滚我滚。

 

“你他妈给老子放开，舔男人鸡巴的死基佬！”Bruce的手被半强迫地背在身后，任凭他用力挣扎也脱不开钳制。这死基佬力气真他妈的大！他恨恨地想，心头冒火。Brandon将他一路推到墙角，毫不怜惜地把他摔在墙面上，然后欺身向前，一手抬起他的左手压在耳旁，另一只手则不怀好意地向下游走。Bruce的后脑被墙上的硬石块磕到，疼得他直抽气，胸口的愤怒被激到了阈值。他用发狠的眼神瞪着面前这个变态——如果眼神能杀人的话那Brandon大概已经死无全尸了——被Brandon忽略的右手绕到他脑后，抓住一把头发猛地向后拉扯。Brandon始料未及，头皮撕裂的痛楚让他痛叫出声。他甩开Bruce退后几步，带着同样愤怒而可怖的神色望向他：这个男人和他邋遢的长相一样难搞。

 

他看着面前的Bruce，冰蓝色的眼瞳目光涣散，胸口因喘气而不断起伏。他姜黄色的胡子让他看上去像个粗野的苏格兰乡下牧羊人，Brandon本是不屑招惹这样的货色——再者这人看着也并不好惹。可他那双眼睛，那双蓝眼睛在昏暗的巷子中明灭，它该死的剔透纯粹，蓝得像扎金索斯的海湾，被上帝磨做齑粉洒进他的瞳仁，美得像银河的星辉。还有他那张嘴，艳红的，湿润的，半张着喘息着的嘴，它吻过春天的樱桃吻过玫瑰初绽，染着最恰到好处的红色。而它说出来的话并不客气，它在Brandon的注视下上下开合，对他说：“烂鸡巴的臭婊子，go sucking yourself!” Brandon承认这语气听起来足够凶狠，可他却勾起嘴角笑了——同样保证了这个笑容的阴险和邪恶——灰绿色的眼瞳中迸发出兴奋的狂态来。

 

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon觉得自己再一次无药可救地被勾起了性瘾，他心理上的肮脏污垢。他看着面前这个小个子苏格兰警察，仅是攫住那双蓝眼睛里闪过的一瞬惊慌就足够他志在必得了。这个虚张声势的恐同男，嗑药的性病传播者，满脸胡茬的下流警官。他想操他的嘴，操他的屁股，把他上下两张嘴都填得满满的，不论用什么。他要他像放荡的妓女一样翘着屁股，含着他的老二，听他在他身下求饶，求他射给他。然后他射遍他身体上的每一寸，不停地干他直到他走不了路，让他爽到任何人，男人或女人，都没法再满足他。  
   
Brandon的神色愈加狂热， 他死死盯着那双冰蓝的，泛着奇异光彩的眼睛——他敢说自己现在的神态活脱脱一个低俗的性犯罪者（谁说不是呢）——脑子里翻涌着的下流幻想快把他的头撑破了。他看着Bruce依旧在原地大口喘息着，撑着墙面勉强站立。是不是无论多下流的警察，脑袋里都没有“逃跑”这个概念？Brandon在心中咋舌，对此感到十足困惑——他刚才想逃脱的时候，反击的不是挺漂亮？  
   
管他妈跑不跑不跑最好！Brandon觉得自己不该动摇的——那双漂亮的蓝眼睛真是把他的魂都勾去了——疾步上前重新欺身在小个子男人身上。  
   
Bruce在被男人触到的一刻就开始反抗，可他逃不了，他逃不了了，下半身最脆弱的部分像Chimera一样喷着火焰苏醒，他心中清晰地升起绝望。那感觉强烈，带着温度，像是有人生生地夺取了他身上的一部分。他今天不该出这个该死的任务，不该到这个操蛋的，荒淫的，满是肮脏污垢的小酒馆来。这个男人，这个变态性欲狂，他连自己，满脸横肉胡茬的自己都想操！他是不是看着窗帘都能硬起来？Bruce浑身像被抽光了力气，脑中混沌，但想到这里还是忍不住笑出了声。  
   
他仰着头，眼睛没有焦距。Brandon听见他一声轻笑，毫不怜惜地拉起他后脑的头发强迫他与自己对视，语气不善地开口：“你他妈在笑什么？”  
   
Bruce有些吃痛地皱起眉头，眼睛眯起来，连带着嘴巴也在轻轻抽气。Brandon心下一颤，鬼使神差地松了松手，看着Bruce冶艳的红唇微微张合，偏过头轻飘飘说了一句：“Wha？”  
   
他甚至又给出了一抹笑，嘴角弯起的弧度几乎把Brandon给定住了。  
   
他知不知道自己在干什么！操他妈的！Brandon发誓他这辈子都没有这么硬过，他的老二狠狠地戳着裤裆，像是要把那一片布料给戳穿似的，不受控地向前挺突。这个男人，这个男人，Brandon觉得自己浑身上下都冒着火。他紧盯着Bruce敞开的领口，呼吸一瞬间变得粗重，猛地将他按到墙上，一条腿挤进Bruce的双腿间，拿下面鼓起的一大包在他的下身摩蹭，一边去捉他的嘴唇，然后满意地感到Bruce的下半身也渐渐硬了起来。Brandon更加得寸进尺地在他的口腔里攻城掠地。他的一只手摩挲着面前人的腰线，一路下移，从正面伸向了Bruce两腿间鼓起的肉棒，隔着布料揉捏起来。  
   
Bruce口中溢出无意义的呜咽声，在Brandon用空出来的一只手开始解他的衬衫扣时突然开始挣扎起来。冷风从敞开的领口倒灌，刺得他胸口发麻，又沿着脊柱一路蜿蜒至脖颈以上， 吹散他脑中的混沌迷雾。待他意识到Brandon在做什么时，后者早已咬上他的锁骨，并开始不知餍足地向下揉弄起两人腿间的鼓胀。他感到自己浑身发热，另一根肉棒隔着布料撞击碾磨自己下半身的感觉让他不能忽视地硬了起来，忍不住仰起头喘息。他变得被动，变得不再尖利，像只被拔了刺的刺猬，失去了胄甲，被迫将柔软的胸腹对外，等待着承受爱抚或轻易的死亡。他用放浪形骸包装自己，也用下流纵欲掩盖自己，可当这层保护色在此刻被人轻易划破，他却仍未准备好去面对后果。  
   
他藏着秘密，从他心里剖出来，黑暗的，荒淫的，虚幻的，可悲的，如同梦境，让他满是污垢的人格上再添了腌臜的一笔。不！——他的皮带被抽开——那块他极力隐藏的扭曲秘密，长在他脑袋里的丑陋疤痕即将因此暴露——他的脑中蓦然响起警铃，眼前的事物突然扭曲，黑夜转为白昼，周遭的声音细碎地像风吹落羊皮纸。那个疯狂科学家一样的医生出现了，怪笑着站在他面前，喊他的名字，拿一把电钻抵上他的额头，轰鸣声震碎他的头骨，像，像他妈的脑袋里碾过一辆火车，他听不到了！他在心底绝望地嘶吼不！不！他又看到了那个金发女人，身影在逆光处明灭，美艳魅惑性感迷离，夸张地扭动着胯骨朝他一步步走来，他从来会为此兴奋，热切，可此时此刻此夜，他有且仅有一次的只感到了恐惧——对这段求之不得的幻象充满了敌意——糅杂在火热的情欲里，淬炼又粉碎，变成一阵呼出的烟，升腾，飘起，在空中勾勒出一双，灰绿色的眼又顷刻间，消散，呛得他生生流下了眼泪，像烈酒，像他妈的，龙舌兰，那阵味道，冲上他眼眶，烧红他口腔，钻入他心肺，眼角。  
   
操他妈该死的！不，Carol别，别！不要！  
   
Brandon再度感到眼前的人在推拒着他，停下了手去扳过他的脸，他被Bruce的不配合搞得有些不耐烦，手上力道用得很大，而在看到后者溢满泪水的蓝眼睛后后悔地几乎想捏碎自己的手腕。  
   
Bruce没有焦距的双眼望着他，Brandon这才后知后觉的感受到了眼前人细碎的颤抖——他明明就在自己的怀里！——嘴里无机质地反复呜咽着“Carol……no……don’t……”  
   
Brandon心底一时间涌起不解和愤懑，他不知怎么的生出这样的念头，仿佛面前的人心中藏着落魄、对外界的恐惧和求而不得，而一切矛头都指向他嘴里咀嚼着的名字。他突然后知后觉地从自己揉弄对方下半身的手上得到了奇怪的触感，他刚才大概是昏了头才没有立刻发现，因为这实在太明显——即使是隔着外裤，里面的那层贴身布料也显得过于硬和粗糙了。他喊着Bruce的名字，摇晃着他的脑袋，却得不到任何回应，他放弃了，在强烈的欲望驱使下拉开面前人裤子的拉链，然后蹲下身，在看到里面的光景后迟滞了至少三秒，接着倒吸一口冷气。  
   
他看到了一条黑色的，半透的，缀着蕾丝布料的，女式内裤。  
   
Brandon抬起头的动作迟缓地像是慢镜头回放，他望向Bruce的脸像是在确认着什么，然后看到Bruce终于回过神，带着绝望的表情低头对上他的眼睛，潮汐涨起来，那双蓝眼睛里蓄满的泪水就这样，毫无征兆地溢出，落下。  
   
“Don’t… please…”  
   
他呜咽着，发出破碎的颤抖的喉音。  
   
“Brandon…”  
    
Brandon觉得自己是疯了疯了，心被不知名的强大外力猛地攫住，逼得他手脚颤抖。他看着面前人的眼瞳像天又像海，海水满溢出来将他淹没，深深淹没。他的呼吸被这个人夺走了，手向前探去，划出一个安抚，一个拥抱的可能，却在几厘米之差的距离中生生停住，停在呼吸落地的当口。明明此刻被剥去外衣，探到秘密的人是Bruce，他却觉得自己才是被看光的那一个，像镜子转过来，映出他的全身，还有他的赤裸自我，他的肮脏，下流，鲜廉寡耻。他不比眼前人高尚。  
   
可他没想到，他完全料想不到，下一刻，Bruce的身子猛地贴近，泛着热度的下半身不知羞耻地在他的胯间磨蹭，滚烫的鼻息打在他的耳旁。  
   
“Brandon，”他声线里还裹着哭腔， 却因为身下的动作显得煽情非常，“做你想做的，老天，别停下，求你。”  
   
Brandon很不争气地气血下涌。他惊呆了，这短短的一瞬间Bruce究竟是经历了何种心理历程？他不愿意继续了，他觉得Bruce现在不够清醒，他不想，那个词，“亵渎”他，即使现在Bruce比他招过的妓还更下流些，他也，不愿，就像个矫情的娘们儿，可笑，现在。他站着，一动不动，任凭对面的人对他上下其手。  
   
可天知道操他妈的他根本忍不下去了！他本就硬成烙铁的老二在Bruce不知轻重的磨蹭下简直充血到爆炸，下半身不被满足让他变得躁郁。Bruce喘息着，发出难耐的鼻音，两只手在他背后胡乱地上下抚摸，像只下贱的，发情的母猫，Brandon想他身后的那个放荡的穴口大概已经湿得滴出水来了，还有他前面的那根肉棒，颤巍巍地包裹在黑色蕾丝三角内裤里，因为尺寸不对而露出小半截在外，分泌出的前液打湿布料，妈的，是我让他变得这么硬这么湿的是我！操！  
   
“Brandon你为什么不动，嗯？”Bruce简直不知死活地开口，“你是他妈的阳痿了吗，短鸡巴的基佬，还是比起插别人更喜欢被人插……哈啊……”他讲出来的话还是那样三流粗鄙，可这确实管用，太他妈管用了，Brandon企图保持的正人君子形象在这激烈的煽动下完全崩塌。Bruce，Bruce，他是背负着罪孽的神明，是长着翅膀的厄洛斯，诞生在暗夜，赤裸着上身和脚踝，成为一切爱欲的化身，是催情剂是镜中的自我是肮脏世间的馈赠。哈，多浪漫多荒谬！  
   
Brandon猛地把他撞上身后的墙，这次要比之前温柔得多：“很会说嘛，觉得老子不行是吗？” 他俯在眼前人的耳边一字一顿地把话从唇齿间挤出，“等会儿让你他妈的被操到话都说不出，你这荡货。”Bruce的呼吸声因为这句话变得急促——这个欠操的婊子！   
   
Brandon毫不客气地把手探到Bruce下半身，大力揉搓起那团鼓胀，满意地听到Bruce的一声喟叹。那层可笑的蕾丝布料被拉下，肉棒弹出来被Brandon握在手中上下撸动，前液渐渐打湿了他的手掌。Bruce双手揽上了Brandon的脖子，嘴唇胡乱地磨蹭着他的脸，又去捉他的嘴，伸出舌头在对方口腔里翻搅，发出湿漉漉的呜咽，下半身被撸动的感觉让他爽到神色恍惚，Brandon的手指节分明，有节奏地上下，拇指的顶端时不时蹭过他分泌出前液的马眼，那手掌黏滑的触感包裹着他，让他空虚又满足。他想着Brandon的那根肉棒，抵在西裤上隔着布料在他的腿上碾动，又粗又热，该死的硬。他发出的呻吟比他自己操过的任何女人都放荡，都煽情，也许是女式的衣物让他发生了些，奇怪的心理变异，他不愿去好好面对这些了，他现在只想要那根肉棒，管他怎么说，握住它，撸动它，甚至张口含住它，感受它的热度，它表面突起的血管，用不论哪个嘴上面的下面的含住它——哦操！Bruce猛地向后仰头，在Brandon毫无预兆地蹲下身含住他的阴茎后几乎立刻浑身颤抖着射了出来。  
   
   
—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

高潮来得太快让Bruce精神恍惚。他的思绪被抛向头顶的夜空飘了好一会儿，感觉自己像一块被海水冲上沙滩的贝壳。他看到Brandon似笑非笑地望着他，也许是在嘲笑？他之前骂的那些死基佬被火烧的话此刻从胃里反刍而出，烧得他喉咙发干。但他现在他妈的什么都不在乎，他看着Brandon转脸吐掉了刚才他留在他嘴里的精液，急不可耐地扑上去献上嘴唇。

主导权很快又被Brandon抢占，他的舌根被Brandon含在嘴里用力的吸舔，尝到了自己精液的微苦，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着下巴流向胸口，被胡乱蹭着，难耐的呻吟从唇齿分开的间隙中溢出,接连又消散。Brandon用空出的双手拉下了自己的裤链，那根发烫的老二就这样直接地，毫无防备地打在了Bruce的大腿上。Bruce感受着肉棒辐射出的热度，激动地几乎浑身颤抖起来，他舔着嘴唇，难以自抑地蹲下身，想去把那根肉棒含在嘴里，舔它，吸它，像夏天吃到棒冰的孩子那样快乐。可Brandon揪住了他后脑的头发迫使他站直。

Bruce发出失望的呜咽，下一刻，眼前的景象飞快倒转，他被Brandon翻过身面向墙壁，粗粝的石块从他掌心蹭过带来灼热的疼痛。他轻轻吸着气，因为看不到此刻对方的动作而隐隐有些，怎么说，盲目的刺激。Brandon摸着他的脖子，后颈，再一路向下，在后腰的凹陷处流连，每一下都带过一丝震颤。他的手像附着磁力，Bruce浑身的血液都随着他双手在身上的移动而奔涌着，追随着，从头顶顺脊柱溯游，在下半身，两腿间的柱状海绵体处交汇——操他妈的他现在又硬了！

Brandon满意地感受到了身前人腿间再次立起来的玩意儿，发出意味不明的笑声：“被摸了几下就硬的这么快，这么期待被我操么？”他紧贴上Bruce的后背，说话时胸腔沉沉震动，震得Bruce心口发麻。后者还没来得及回应，下一秒，Brandon握着他粗硬的肉棒，直直地插进Bruce的双腿间。那根肉棒在Bruce垂下的囊袋和臀缝间摩擦，该死的滑腻又该死的热。Brandon握着它变换着角度戳刺Bruce的下体，再慢慢滑过，流出的前液沾湿了他的腿间。他听着Bruce断断续续的喘息，一掌拍上了他毫无自觉地撅起的臀瓣，大力揉弄着。

Bruce被难以纾解的情欲烧得满脸通红，夜色遮掩了这可笑的生理反应，却让它从声带中溢出。他看不到身后人的动作，只觉得下身空虚。Brandon像是有意让他难堪，那根火热的肉棒在Bruce的下体游移，却始终略过那最令人激动的一处，逼他发出难耐的呜咽。Bruce的腰不自觉地塌下去，那个粉红的穴口几乎正对着Brandon的肉棒，可见鬼的Brandon对其视而不见，用磨人的速度一遍遍在Bruce腿间操着他。

“操你……”Bruce喘息着，彻底失去了耐心，情欲烧得他火急火燎，“你是他妈的处男吗？还想蹭多久？不知道自己鸡巴要往哪儿插？” 他下半身已是一片泥泞，后穴口在大腿间肉棒的戳刺下渐渐变得湿润，松软，然后在话音刚落时被一根手指填上。

“欠操的荡货，”Brandon恶狠狠地开口，“就这么等不及被我操，嗯？”他的手指在Bruce的后穴内搔刮着，开拓着，原本空虚的体内终于感受到了一丝慰藉，这让Bruce激动地浑身颤抖。他发出煽情的喘息，合着Brandon抽插的节奏晃动着腰，夹紧了屁股里的手指，在Brandon戳中某一个令人愉悦的点后猛地软下了腰，后穴内一阵收缩颤动。

Brandon发出恶质的笑声，手指的每一次抽插都准确无误地压在那一点上，在滑腻的体液作用下很快加到了三根，“被手指玩得很爽吧Bruce警官，后面水流得这么厉害，你他妈真的是第一次？嗯？”他欺身压住Bruce，头抵在身下人的耳边暧昧地呼气，空出的一只手伸向Bruce的胸口，在乳尖处轻轻地打着转。Bruce被前后的刺激操弄地两眼反白，半是痛苦半是舒服地扭动，在Brandon的手指按上前列腺时配合着下压，爆发的快感如潮水般淹没了他的理智，Brandon羞辱的话语钻进他耳廓却击荡不起回声。他的腰无意识地上下甩动，放荡地像一只发情的母狗，嘴里杂乱地呜咽着“再快一点” “操你”，涎液从半张着的嘴角流下，滴落，无声地浸入脚下粗糙的砾石堆。

Brandon在身下人突然开始颤抖，即将迎来再一次甜美的高潮时渐渐慢下动作。他不顾Bruce溢出口中的挽留和喘息，毫不留情的抽出手指。Bruce从饱满的欲望顶点跌落，内部的空虚烧得他眼角飞红，忍不住回头望，只见Brandon似笑非笑地盯着他，眯起的双眼不多看清都知道里面藏了些什么危险的念头。他在此刻清晰地意识到挣扎反抗百无一用，他想要那根肉棒，滚烫的火热的，插进他体内，狠狠地，用力地，捣弄他，贯穿他，让他回味高潮的欢欣，甚至流下眼泪，可现在他该死的不给他！他的思想一瞬间被情欲支配，他想要他，那根肉棒此刻就在他的腿间滑动，粘腻地摩擦着。世间万物都消失了，后巷，酒馆，夜风，通通被移去了，抹消了，只有腿间的火热愈加勃发生动，引诱他对Brandon露出一个堪称纯洁的笑容，然后塌下腰，摆动着胯部去对准那根粗硬的性器，让它破开汁水泛滥的壁垒，在柔嫩的温柔乡肆意进出，他只要这个了，让他疯狂让他解脱，去他妈的自尊伪善！

Brandon十足地满意身下人的反应。他对准后穴换上了自己被体液打湿的肉棒，滚烫的龟头抵在Bruce大张的穴口处煽情地磨蹭。Bruce在感受到Brandon怒张的阴茎后几乎欣喜地高叫出声，他更加激烈地摆着胯，像个被操开的放荡妓女，无师自通地收缩后穴，穴口的嫩肉被手指翻出，像小嘴一样嘬住那根火热的肉棒努力往里吸吮。“操，你他妈就这么饥渴？刚才还反抗地挺不赖，怎么现在乖乖翘起屁股来给我操了？” Brandon恶质地握住自己的阴茎在Bruce的穴口画着圈，任凭身下人磨蹭，“还说我是死基佬，看看谁现在更他妈像喜欢被男人干的基佬？嗯？还是说故意装得那么凶，就怕被我戳穿你是个一被摸后面就流水流不停的荡货？”

Bruce用力地摇着头，他的人格在情欲面前变得渺小，刚想开口反驳，Brandon的，他渴求已久的肉棒突然毫无准备地，就这样，直直地进入了他的体内。

“哈啊……啊！……”未出口的话语化作甜腻的呻吟，Bruce高昂起头，过于粗大的肉棒将他的身体填的满满当当。好热，好大，好硬，好满足，我操！而Brandon并没有给他太多回味的时间，身下人紧致的后穴夹得他欲仙欲死，让他几乎立刻开始了狂风暴雨般地抽插——天知道他刚才忍了多久！他狂热地晃动腰部，循着先前手指的方向很快找到了Bruce内壁的突起，开始又快又深地对着那一点戳弄。Bruce被陌生猛烈的快感席卷，强烈的酥麻感在他的下身炸开，又窜向四肢百骸。他爽得双腿打颤，在快要滑落的时候被Brandon捞起腰站直，几乎将重心靠在了Brandon身上，大叫着“操我，给我，it feels fucking good!”他耳边是Brandon隐忍的喘息声，该死的低沉性感，撩拨得他呼吸不畅，然后那喘息混杂在Brandon吐出的字眼里收进他耳廓，说着：“我的肉棒干得你爽不爽？荡货，吸这么用力，平时是不是经常吸男人的鸡巴？你们干警察这一行的都这样？”他边说边加快了抽插的速度，口腔中的湿气打在Bruce耳旁惹得他一阵激灵。

不是的！操你！Brandon操你！ Bruce连反驳的话都说不出口，他哭叫着，被前所未有的猛烈快感击溃，除了呻吟再也发不出其他声音。交合中囊袋击打臀部的声音在安静的小巷中显得尤为清晰，Bruce被欲望掌控，依旧下流地晃动着腰部来迎合Brandon的动作。“你下面夹得真他妈紧，我一开口就更紧。你喜欢听我羞辱你？真是个骚种。”Brandon手从Bruce胯下一把摸过，握上他硬挺的性器上下撸动，湿淋淋的后穴内传出的水声和被前液打湿的阴茎被撸动时发出的水声几乎合为一处，Bruce被这淫靡的水声搅得头脑发热，感到体内堆积的快感即将达到饱和，忍不住哭叫着：“对，对，就这样，不要停下，操我，快，求你给我，操，射在我里面，用你的肉棒射进来，啊——！”他在呼喊的一瞬间再次达到了高潮，意识空白了好几秒，身下的小穴激动地收缩着，连带着身体也微微抽搐，麻痒的快感如潮水般将他深深淹没，刺激得他眼眶里涌出泪来。Brandon被骤然紧缩的穴肉吸得欲仙欲死，在一个深深的顶弄后也终于射在了Bruce的体内。

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 收尾有些仓促，原本想再花一章讲讲人物内心，丰满一下文章，但是撸完肉肌无力惹（？喜欢的话希望能留个kudo再走，想要大家的动力来发电！爱你们！


End file.
